I copied the entire Meghann Cooke source on the Supernanny wiki
'''Meghann Helena Matthews-Cooke (born May 10, 1996) '''is the oldest daughter of Paul and Denise. She has two younger sisters, Gabriella and Erin. Meghann was very explosive and hot-tempered. She was mostly disrespectful towards her sisters. She was also disrespectful towards her parents especially mum and once to Jo during the first day of teaching. She was aggressive with her hands and with her words. Sometimes she could drop things on the floor with attitude and slamming doors in her outbursts. Meanwhile, her siblings followed her footsteps and copied her behaviour and her mum lost her patience and got angrier with her. Soon, Meghann started to settle down a bit during reinforcement. 2 years later, Meghann had matured quite a lot. She’s not explosive and hostile. She was seen doing a dance routine with her sisters and did well. She was 9 years old when she was on Supernanny, and 11 when Jo returned two years later. She will be 22 in 2018. Since the 2005 episode, she has stopped terrorizing her sisters and started respecting her family. She gave birth to a baby boy named Ruari Christopher Avery in April 2018 with her boyfriend. Notable Quotes *"It's sissy stuff; that means it's babyish!" (arguing about the princess reward chart) *"Well, I think that's sissy stuff, will that help?" (same as above) *"My friend thinks you're a b**** and I agree with her." (UK airing only) *"My friend thinks you're a b****, and so do I." ("B****" is censored in the US airing) *"No I haven't. It's my show and I'll do what I like." *"I told you Coke!" (UK airing only) *"But it's called the household rules" *(throws paper at Jo) "Yeah it's your fault, Jo!" *"You're being a stupid b****!" ("B****" is censored in the US airing) *"Get my badge off NOW!" *"You're supposed to put your hand up you twit." *"Sorry. See I said it!" *"Get out of my room NOW! Get out." (UK airing only and she said it to the cameramen) *"GET LOST!" *"Well, I mean it because I DON'T KNOW!" (tries to slap Jo, only for Paul to drag her away) *"Yeah, Erin's not getting down!" *"Well, I'm the director!" *"Oh shut up and just sit down!" *"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG I GET IT!” *"Big deal!.... Well, you hurt me FIRST!” *"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT!" *"NO, THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WITH IT!" *"Well, I don't want the picture because it's SISSY stuff!" *"Now, GET OUT!" *"No, I'm putting my shoes on." *"No, she's not." *"Big deal." *"Don't ask me what I'm doing!" *”So I was all wrong and you’re yelling and telling me off and you’re angry at me aren’t you!.... I’m doing what I want with YOU. AND I’LL LET YOU HAVE IT! You! (5x) (UK airing. She was fighting with mum over reflection room during the end of the week of family test run and she said it so fast while mum showed Meghann her bite mark that Meghann did after she hit Erin) *Go A-WAY! (Tries to hit camera with her skipping rope in a UK airing intro) *”WHAT!?” * "It’s you who making me cry" * you ruined it you little... Links Meghann’s Facebook page Meghann on Jigs and Wigs - season 2 episode 3 Meghann’s Myspace Meghann’s Twitter Meghann’s Instagram Gallery Jo-Meghann-Denise.png Supernanny meghanee table.jpg Cooke-Family.png Cooke-Family2.png Cooke-Family3.png Supernanny meghane and gabby.jpg Meghanne-Older.jpg Meghann-Erin-Gabriella.jpg Meghann.jpeg IMG 2167.JPG IMG 2168.JPG IMG_2172.JPG IMG_2173.JPG IMG_2187.JPG IMG_2188.JPG IMG_2197.JPG IMG_2198.JPG IMG 2201.JPG IMG_2209.JPG IMG 2232.JPG IMG 2233.JPG IMG_2241.JPG IMG_2242.JPG IMG_2243.JPG IMG_2252.JPG IMG_2251.JPG IMG_2260.JPG IMG_2259.JPG IMG_2258.JPG IMG_2268.JPG IMG_2271.JPG IMG_2270.JPG IMG_2269.JPG IMG 2280.JPG IMG_2282.JPG IMG_2281.JPG IMG_2288.JPG IMG_2287.JPG IMG_2293.JPG IMG 2294.JPG IMG 2306.JPG IMG_2310.JPG IMG_2309.JPG IMG_2308.JPG IMG_2307.JPG IMG 1586.JPG|Meghann with her son IMG 1587.JPG|Meghann and her grandma IMG 1588.JPG IMG 1589.JPG IMG 1590.JPG|Meghann with her boyfriend IMG 1591.jpg IMG_1720.JPG IMG_1797.JPG IMG 1796.JPG IMG_1740.JPG IMG 1732.JPG IMG 1730.JPG IMG 1903.JPG IMG 1904.JPG Category:Parody Category:OC Category:Source Copying Pages